oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Amarian Humans
Amarian Humans are a subspecies of humans from the East; a brutal, disciplined, xenophobic race of slavers and warriors, they are well-known for their strength in arms, as well as the absolute brutality of their society towards the weak. The strong rule in Amaria, and Amarian Humans are the strongest of them all. History Amarians have a long, bloody history. Their origins can be traced back to the Isle of Beasts, where they were little more than tribal islanders who had little grasp of anything but the nature around them. They revered a Demigod known as the King of Beasts, who taught them what they needed to know to survive, and how to revere and care for the nature around them. However, over the years, their population began to grow out of control, and they eventually made their way south, creating makeshift boats to get to the mainland of Amaria. Unfortunately, when they eventually settled in the lands they named Luperi Plains, they were immediately set upon and enslaved by the resident elves of Kor'doril. The elves of Kor'doril, being cannibalistic in nature, and ruthless slavers, created a great jungle empire, built on slave labor, sacrifices, and worship of the being known as the Ravager. The Ravager taught the elves magic, and allowed them to harness his unique divine prowess, giving them the means to enslave and subjugate the primitive Amarians. However, as hundreds of years went by, a number of the Heroes of Haven, notably, the Kingsmiths, came to Amaria with a large force. They began to free the resident Amarians, defeating many Kor'doril Elves in the process, and even coming into conflict with their former ally, The Jaguar Lord, which caused much internal strife. Over time, however, and even with the Ravager's influence, the Elves began to lose, and began to look to their God for aid, only for the Ravager to cease heeding their calls, and instead, began to give his powers to the Amarians, who, influenced by the elves, called out to him for power instead. He recognized the strength of Amarians, and took them under his wing, if only to fight back against his brother in another way. Eventually, the Amarians were victorious, and began to subjugate the elves in return, and built their own Empire on the ruins of Jungle Elf cities and towns. Now, decades later, the Kingdom of Amaria stands as one of the strongest in the world, and arguably has the most disciplined and strongest military in the world. Physical Description Physically, Amarians come in two forms; the most common being white hair with tan skin, and the second, being pale skin with black hair. Blue Eyes are also a common color in Amarians. Rarely, an Amarian will be born with black hair and purple eyes, which is seen as a good sign by the people, as it is a sign Teln Elven heritage, to which the Amarians give homage to for freeing them from the tyrants of Kor'doril. Society Amarians are ruled by the enigmatic Packlords, who rule over Amaria with an iron fist. Much of their society is based around worship of their God, and strength. They are disciplined and regimented, and all children - male or female - are required to enter Military Service for two years upon their 16th birthday, when they become Adults. Relations Amarians have poor relations with most races, as they are extremely xenophobic, and tend to dislike most other races. Worst of all is their relation with elves from Kor'doril, whom they hate more than anyone other race, for good reason. However, Amarians tend to get along well with Teln Elves, due to the original Kingsmith family aiding in rescuing them from the Elves of Kor'doril. This respect is not often reciprocated. Alignment, Religion & Advancements Alignment Amarians are often Lawful in nature, and tend to be varied between neutral and evil, due to the fact their society embodies strength, allows slavery, and is heavily xenophobic. Good Amarians are rare, but not unheard of - a Paragon of Amarian Society is the man known as Hikari Shiro, who serves as a Packlord now. Religion Amarians worship the Ravager' '''above all else. He embodies strength, and his Priests are well-respected. Temples of the Ravager are in every city, and shrines in every village. Advancements Amarians are known for their military advancements and doctrine. Their discipline is legendary, and their troops are the most well-trained of any Army, other than perhaps the proud Knights of the 'Kingdom of Egron''', which boasts that their Knights are superior in all ways. Adventurers Amarians adventure for a variety of reasons, but most often it is to prove their strength to their peers, or become stronger. Racial Traits As humans, for now. Category:Lore Category:Race Category:Homebrew